The Poy Fanfic book
Peace, Love, Poy ~ By Sibuna Forever This story takes place during season 3.Chapter 1: My Return to Anubis House Joy's POV As I was getting my suitcase and walking up to Anubis House, I was excited and nervous. It was good to be back, but then the usual worries came. I just hope everything isn't changed again, like it was last year. Over the break, I've kept in touch with friends. Fabian, Amber, Nina, Mara, and Patricia. Patricia is something else in a good way. The goth pixie is my best friend or was my best friend, I'm not completly sure. Our friendship was kind of rocky last year. I just hope it's good between us this year. I open the door to hear... "JOY! YOU'RE HERE!" shouts the most excited I've ever seen Patricia and Fabian I've ever seen. Maybe this term won't be so bad after all. "PATRICIA! FABIAN! I'm so glad you're here!" I reply back to them. We're in a group hug and I feel like some things may go back to the way they were before I disappeared. The sound of knocking interupts our hug. As I open the door, it is....... "AMBER!" we all shout. All of us hug and talk about our breaks. "I got to go on a shopping spree every week!" Amber says, excitedly. Typical Amber. "Didn't do much," says Fabian. "I had to stay here with Piper," says Patricia. "It was boring." "Just saw some family," I say."Not that exciting" "Wait, is Piper staying?" Amber squeals. "No," Patricia replies. "That's great," Amber says sarcastically and rolls her eyes. Finally there's another knock on the door. Amber opens it and it is..... "ALFIE!" Amber shrieks. She runs into his arms and he spins her around. "Welcome to Pin Dropping Palace!" says Alfie. I can't help but crack a smile. Eddie, Jerome, and Mara come soon after and we all sit down and talk. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," Trudy says as she walks in. Oh yeah, I forgot! Vera is no longer our housemother. I'd much rather have Trudy than her. "What is it Trudy?" says Mara, a little worried. "Nina isn't returning this term," Trudy sadly says. WHAT?!?! (To be continued) Author's Note: I would like to know what you think. Tell me below :) Chapter 2: Bad News No One's POV "WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Fabian yells. "Fabian....." Trudy says. "NO! NOT NINA!" Fabian says as he storms out of the room. "Fabian!" Joy and Patricia yell, going after him. "Trudy, why?" Amber says, with a sad tone. "Her Gran is very sick and she has to take care of her," Trudy says sadly. Everyone in the room sighs sadly. ---- In Fabian's Room: "Hey, Fabes?" Joy says. "WHAT?" He yells. Joy steps back shocked, and Patricia steps in. "I know your not thrilled about this, but crying won't fix it," Patricia says. "Skype her," Patricia suggests. Fabian runs to his laptop, to set up Skype. "Problem solved, let's go Joy," Patricia tells her. "How about that Rom-Com box set we never got to watch?" Joy asks. Patricia replies: "Your on!" More Comming Fanfictions coming soon!=